


paint the dusk venetian blue

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Stargazing, Sunsets, roman chills out for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: "The sun was nearing the horizon when Roman stepped into his dream-world, and fireflies had started to appear.  A warm breeze wrapped around him as if to welcome him back.  He smiled- not bright and exaggerated, but soft and genuine, for his own benefit and no one else’s.  He was just in time."Or: Roman makes himself a lovely evening.





	paint the dusk venetian blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from The Real World by Owl City.
> 
> Honestly, I just wanted to describe a sunset, and then Roman was there all of a sudden... I'm not complaining lol

The sun was nearing the horizon when Roman stepped into his dream-world, and fireflies had started to appear.  A warm breeze wrapped around him as if to welcome him back. He smiled- not bright and exaggerated, but soft and genuine, for his own benefit and no one else’s.  He was just in time.

He made his way to the western side of a hill and reclined in the lush grass.  His clothes would likely be stained with green when he got up, but he didn’t mind.  They usually were by the end of the day, for one reason or another. He closed his eyes to better appreciate his other senses: the grass beneath him cool and beginning to collect dew, the sun’s last rays still warm on his face, a constant ebb and flow of cricket chirps all around.  When he opened them again, it was time. He sat up for a better view, leaning back on his arms, and began crafting the sunset.

First, there was the matter of clouds- there were hardly any in the sky, and while that was nice during the day, for his current purposes it wouldn’t do at all.  He pulled some in with a gesture, stretched-out wispy things and those ones that were oddly flat on the bottom, layering them over each other a little above the horizon.  The light hit them all at slightly different angles and created a lovely rippling contrast with their shadowed topsides. He painted them in cotton-candy hues this time, soft blue shadows and a pink glow that faded into orange as the clouds gave way to sky.  He’d outdone himself with this one.

With that part done, Roman lay back and watched the fading sunlight play over the clouds in subtly shifting patterns and colors, letting the summer night soak him in calm.  He tried not to get distracted, but a firefly landed on his arm and of _course_ he had to get it to walk on his finger so he could look at it closer, and by the time it flew off everything was completely different.  It always surprised him how his own creations changed without his conscious input. It was nice, knowing he didn’t _have_ to pay attention the whole time, that things could function without him.  

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and the next thing he knew, the light was almost gone, the air a few degrees cooler.  It was about time to head back inside, but he wanted to stay here a little longer. Maybe conjure a breeze to blow the clouds away and make up a new constellation or two now that it was dark.  It was just so relaxing being alone like this, playing around with the sky with no pressure. Sunsets here were his favorite thing to make, not despite the fact no one else ever saw them, but because of it.  Everything Roman did was intended for other people, to be seen by the world, but this?

This was a moment just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> im on tumblr @do-your-socks-have-holes-in-them


End file.
